1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preassembled dispenser body on which will be fixed distribution or dispensing means consisting typically of an aerosol valve or a pump surmounted by a nozzle for the distribution of a liquid or creamy product. The invention likewise relates to dispensers comprising such a body and the dome which is used.
2. Description of Related Art
As the document FR-A-2606686 indicates, a metal dispenser casing of the aerosol type is already known which is produced in a single piece by impact extrusion from an aluminum or alloy slug, then by forming of the open upper end of its cylindrical body into a restricted part or dome which is normally surmounted by a rolled edge. This casing will then be filled with a liquid or creamy product and the dispensing valve will be fixed to the top of it by crimping the fixing cup of the valve around the aforementioned rolled edge. In this construction, the restriction of the top end is carried out in several stages and is complicated.
Furthermore, there are casings or housing which are typically of tin and of which the body is cylindrical, the bottom being crimped and the fixing cup of the valve being itself crimped over the top end of the body after the body has been filled with product.
Despite the coatings, these metal/metal crimping or seaming operations do entail risks of corrosion.
The Applicants have sought to perfect a more easily produced dispenser body which does not entail risks of corrosion when it is assembled as a dispenser.